Don't Change For Me
by alexham19
Summary: After getting hit in the head with a baseball, Helga becomes nice. Does Arnold like the new her, or does he realize that he actually has feelings for the old Helga? And how will Helga get back to normal? (Not good at summaries just read this) {REVIEW PLEASE}
1. Chapter 1-The Accident

**Hello to you people reading this. This is my first Hey Arnold! Fanfiction, and because I see everyone else doing this, no, these characters don't belong to me; they are just my little puppets in this show I'm putting on. But I'm not gonna put that at the beginning of every chapter though, because in the words of Sweet Brown, 'Aint nobody got time for that!' So anyways, read, review, enjoy.**

"Strike two!" Harold called out as Arnold missed the ball again. One more strike and the game is over.

"Is that all you got, Football Head?" Helga smirked. Arnold just rolled his eyes at Helga's comment and focused on the ball.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

I held the bat tight as i could until my knuckles turned white. _I can do this, _I thought, _I can show them how it's done._

I watch as Helga pulls her arm back and throws it forward, releasing the ball. I waited until the last second and swung the bat. I hit the ball. Right into Helga Pataki's face.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Is that all you got, Football Head?" I call out to Arnold when he missed the ball for the second time. My beloved rolls his eyes at me. He doesn't know that despite every insult, I actually love him. He's oblivious to the passion that burns me to the core. He doesn't realize what he does to me every time he walks into the room. Why oh why am I always so mean to him? Why can't I just be nice for once? Why must I push him away every chance I get. Maybe one day I will become somebody that Arnold will love.

I pull myself out of my fantasies and back into reality. Then I pull my arm back and throw the ball. Then with a crack, Arnold's bat hits the ball and time slows down. In that quarter second between him hitting the ball and it connecting with my face, everything is silent. In that quarter second, nobody dares make a sound or even breathe for that matter. All there is is us and the wind. And then pain explodes all over my head.

I fall backwards onto the ground and see the clear blue sky above me start to become darker and darker. I can faintly hear somebody calling my name, as if from a distance. And then, through the darkness and blur that is my vision, I can faintly make out my beloved's gorgeous head before the darkness overcomes me.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Helga!" I scream as she falls to the ground. I drop my bat and run towards her.

"Helga?" I ask and get to her just in time to see her eyelids close over her dazed, bright blue eyes, closing them off from the world. _oh no._ I sit down next to her and shake her gently. "Helga? Helga?" She won't wake up. I look around to see that everyone has crowded around us in a circle. After a minute I notice that her forehead now has a large lump on it.

"Somebody call an abulance!" I cry. I can't believe that I hurt her. Sure she's mean to me and all, but she doesn't deserve _this._ I gently pull her head into my lap and stroke her hair. I can hear the sirens in the distance. Helga's eyes open a little bit.

"Arnold?" She asks. I can feel my heart break at how small and fragile her voice sounds.

"You're gonna be okay." I tell her, and her eyes shut once more.


	2. Chapter 2- Waking Up To a New Self

**Hi guys, so if you're reading this far, thanks, and if you reviewed, or plan on reviewing, DOUBLE THANKS, I love reviews so so so so so so much, so review. Please. Thank you. Also, sorry about all of the POV changes last chapter. There shouldn't be too many for a long, loooooonnnnnnngggggg while. So yeah. Enjoy. And review. On to the story.**

Once Helga was taken into the ambulance, unconscious once again, I immediately ran back home to the boarding house, got my bike, and was soon at the hospital.

"Excuse me," I said to the receptionist. "My friend was taken here not too long ago. Her name's Helga Pataki. Blonde hair, pink dress."

"Ms Pataki was taken to room 26. Right down the hall, take a left. It'll be on your right."

"Thank you miss." I say to her then follow her directions to room 26. I knock on the door then walk in. A doctor is standing next to a sleeping Helga. "Hello, I'm Arnold. One of Helga's friends." I say motioning to Helga. "How is she?"

"She's doing well. She shouldn't wake up for a couple of hours, though."

I sit down in the chair on her right. "That's fine." I say. The doctor soon leaves, closing the door behind him. And then I wait. The clock says that I've been here for 2 hours when she starts to stir in her sleep.

"Arnold," she murmurs.

"Yeah, Helga?" I respond . When she doesn't reply I realize that she is talking in her sleep.

"Arnold," she says again. _Was she dreaming about me?_ "Arnold, don't leave me." She sounded so sad.

"Don't worry, Helga, I'm right here. I'm not leaving."

"I love you." I freeze. What? _ She what?_

"Wait- what's that , Helga?" I ask her.

"Arnold, I love you." No. No way. This is Helga Pataki we're talking about. Helga Pataki hates me. That ball muat have hit her harder than I thought. Maybe-maybe it is just crazy ramblings in her sleep. Still...

Suddenly her eyes snap open.

"What? Where? Who?" She turns to me, confused. "Arnold, what's going on?"

"Helga, you're in the hospital," I explain. "We we're all playing ball and it hit you on the head and I'm so sorry Helga." I say the guilt crashing down on me.

"It's alright, Arnold." She says.

I snap my head up. _Why isn't she yelling at me? _"Wait- you're not mad?" I ask in disbelief.

"Why would I be mad?" Now she looked confused. "It was only an accident." She replies coolly.

"But-"

"Arnold," she interrupts me. "It's alright. You're forgiven."

"O-kay." I say slowly. That was not very Helga-like at all.

"So how long have I been asleep anyways?"

"About 2 hours." I say before asking, "Where are your parents?" Really, though. We've been here for 2 hours and no family member has shown up.

"Probably at home." She replied coolly. _Why is she cool about this? She's in the hospital because of me. Even if it is just a bump on the head, she was out for so long. Why didn't anyone come for her?_

"So, you're not upset that your mom and dad haven't visited you?"

"Of course not," she says...cheerfully? "They have lives too, you know."

"Helga," _I can't believe this. Why is she so calm? Is she in disbelief or something? _"You're in the hospital. They should be here for you."

"That's alright. You're here." She says with a smile. _A smile? What's going on? What happened to Helga Pataki? Why is she so... different? And what about that I love you thing in her sleep?_

"That reminds me, Helga, were you dreaming earlier?

"What do you mean?" She asks sweetly.

"When you were asleep, were you by any chance dreaming about me?"

"No. Why do you ask?" She says.

"Oh, uh, no reason." I say as a nurse walks in, reading a clipboard.

"Alright, Ms. Pataki, it looks like whenever you're ready you're good to go home."

"Okay," Helga says politely. "Thank you."

_I just don't get it. Did that knock on the head mess her up somehow? Why is she being nice all of a sudden? Where did her perma-scowl go? Not that I miss is... do I?_

"Hey." My thoughts are interrupted and I look up to see Helga smiling down at me. "Are you coming?" She asks.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'll walk you home." I say. As we're walking out of the hospital we pass by a clock and I see that it is almost 8 o'clock. Helga turns to me with a smile.

"Thanks for waiting with me, Arnold." She says.

"Of course, Helga." I hesitate before saying, "You seem to be acting different, though. Are you feeling okay?" She hasn't insulted me or called me Football Head once since she woke up. I know that I always acted like I hated it, but now, I kinda miss it.

"I feel fine, great actually. Am I really acting different?" She asks.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean you haven't insulted me or called me Football Head since the accident." I say.

"Wait- you want me to insult you?" She asks confused.

"Yeah, Well no, well... I don't know, its just, why are you acting so different all of a sudden?"

"I- I don't feel any different." She says. "Arnold, I think you need some sleep or something..." she has a concerned look on her face. Great. She thinks that _I'm _the crazy one. She suddenly stops walking and I'm pulled out of my thoughts.

"Well, here's my house." She says, cheerful again. "Thank you for walking me, Arnold."

"Anytime , Helga." I say as she opens her door.

"I'm home!" She sings as she walks in. She's definitely acting strange. I start to walk down the street to my house. I hear her dad yell from behind me "Olga, where have you been?!" I didn't hear the rest of The conversation because of my distance.

_What is going on with Helga? She wasn't acting like this before that baseball hit her in the head. _I sigh. _My fault. Maybe she will be better in the morning?_ But deep down, I knew that that wasn't going to be the case.

**Please, please, pleeeeaaaaassssseee review this. Please. I'm begging you. I'm not updating this until I get some reviews.(like any of you care) but I'm still going to be working on this. Anyways, review. Really quickly please review. Thx-alexham19**


	3. Chapter 3-Water Fountain Mishaps

**Hello to everyone! So firstly, thank you to everyone who is reading this far, and THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and followed. It wreally, really means a lot to me. Also, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update! I just kept putting it off, and playing Animal Crossing, and reading other fanfictions, and I was working on this really, but then last night I got this idea for yet another fanfiction, and I ABSOLUTELY, POSITIVELY, HAD to do that one first. I'm sorry! But here it is! Chapter three. I will try to do better I really will. Anyways, read, review, enjoy! Thx-alexham19**

"Yo, Arnold!"

I turn around and see my best friend Gerald waving me over from the other side of the playground. I start to make my way over to him, but my thoughts are on other things.

"Did you see Helga Patiki today!?" Gerald says in his usual exclamatory voice. "Weird!"

"Yeah." I reply absently, scanning the passing crowd of kids in search of a certain person.

"I mean what was UP with her?!" Gerald continues, hoping to get the attention of his distracted friend. "She didn't torture anyone at all today!"

"Is that really such a bad thing, Gerald?" I look at him.

"Well, no, but this is HELGA PATAKI we're talking about here. She must be planning something REALLY terrible for us."

I turn back to looking at the crowd of kids, leaving the building to get home. "Maybe she's just trying to change." I say.

"No way." Gerald says without even considering the great Helga Pataki wanting to be nice to people. "She's too horrible to change."

"Well maybe she is." I say, my growing irritation showing in my voice. _Gerald really hates her. Come on, she's not that bad. She's actually kinda-_

"What's your deal?" Gerald asks, referring to my attitude.

"Nothing." I sigh. Suddenly I see a familiar set of blonde pigtails. "Later Gerald." I call over my shoulder as I make my way over to Helga and Pheobe, my irritation immediately forgotten.

"Hey Pheobe," I say as I reach the two girls. "Hey Helga."

"Hello Arnold." Pheobe says, polite as always.

"Hi Arnold!" Helga cheers. I smile.

Pheobe turns back to Helga. "Don't forget to email me later, okay Helga?"

"Okay, see you later, Pheebs!" Helga says.

"Bye Helga!" Pheobe calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

I turn to Helga. "So, Helga..." I trail off.

"So, Arnold..." She repeats, grinning.

"Um... How- How are you?" I manage to say. God. What is wrong with me today. It's only Helga. Only Helga...

"Good." She giggles... SHE GIGGLED!? God it was cute. But, this was wrong. SHE was wrong. She shouldn't be giggling. She is Helga! "How are you today?" She asks back.

"F-Fine." I stutter.

"Are you okay?" She asks, concerned.

I break out of my thoughts. "Yeah, yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I say.

"O-kay." She says.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and I think through my day.

[FLASHBACK]

I drunk from the water fountain, my brain still set as to why Helga was acting the way she was... Or the way she wasn't I guess._ She still hasn't called me Football Head yet, but I'm sure that she will given time. What am I saying? Did I actually like it? I guess that I kinda do, or I wouldn't be missing it so much. I kinda liked the break from the constant spitballs that used to come my way, though. Maybe Helga's change will be a good thing after_ all, I think.

Finally, I start my walk back to class, turning the corner near the water fountain and run right into Helga. We both fall on the floor.

"Sorry!" I say, squeezing my eyes shut, prepared for the yelling that was sure to come from Helga. But it never came. When I finally open my eyes after a minute of silence, I look up and she that she is standing over me, her arm extended towards me.

"Sorry, Arnold, it was my fault." She says genuinely. She has a small apologetic smile on her face.

"You're... Not mad?" I ask dumbfounded. Sure, she had changed a lot, but I was sure that she would've yelled at me.

"Of course not." She says, extending her hand again, expectantly waiting for me to grab it. I take it and look up at her face, and for the first time, I see just how beautiful her sparkling blue eyes are.

Actually, now that I'm looking, I realize that Helga is actually quite attractive. I also notice how the light is hitting her hair in such a way that it appears to be glowing. She's gorgeous.

I finally snap out of my trance-like state and get up. She smiles at me.

"See ya later, Arnold!" She says to me as she begins to walk away.

"Yeah," I repeat, still feeling somewhat dreamy. "Later."

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I look up and Helga is also lost in thought. In what, I have no idea, but I'm sure that I have the same dazed look that she has right now. We are now the only kids in the schoolyard.

"Hey," I get an idea. Helga looks up at me, brought out of her thoughts by my exclamation. "Let's go somewhere!" I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks with a look of confusion and hope.

"You know, go somewhere to talk. Slausen's?" I suggest, feeling somewhat nervous all of a sudden. I'm starting to get worried that she'll turn me down when-

"Yeah, okay." She smiles at me.

"Okay?"

"Yeah, let's go!" She says and we start our walk to the ice cream shop.

**Alright, so there's chapter three! Once again, I am so sorry that it took so long, but like I said, I will start updating faster, or at least once a week. Alright, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4-A Day To Remember

**Hello to everyone! So here's chapter four, and you don't need to worry, I will be updating on time each week because, unlike most people where once school starts they hardly ever update, I have enough study hall and random class times to write fanfiction, so I've actually been getting more done than before. So yeah, I won't be a jerk anymore... I hope... Aaannnyways, thank you all for reading this and reviewing and all that jazz. It really does help, and whenever I get that little notification that says so and so just followed or this person reviewed, it just makes me so happy, so thank you for making me happy! Keep reviewing! Read, review, enjoy. Thx-alexham19**

Wait up!" I laugh, running to catch up with Helga as she skips down the street.

"Come On!" She yells back, not bothering to slow down at all. She has a big, breathtaking smile taking over her face.

After we went to Slausen's, we had gone to the park, and by the looks of it, we were now headed to the pier, and just in time to see the setting sun.

_Wow_, I thought,_ I've actually had a really great day with Helga. She's actually a really great person when she isn't acting all defensive and yelling and being mean all the time. She really does have a really interesting personality when she lets you in. I also found out something about her that I've never known: Helga writes poetry. _

_All of those pink books that I've seen her writing in over the years, she told me, are filled with poetry. I would never have guessed that Helga- the toughest girl in school- likes poetry. More than that, she writes it. _

_She made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone that she writes it, and for good reasons. There's nothing wrong with poetry, but if people were to find out that she writes it, they would never let her live it down. _

_She also wouldn't let me read any of it, or even tell me what it is that she writes about. I am of course very curious as to what exactly it is that she writes about that she wouldn't want for me to read or hear about for that matter. Of course, I didn't push her to tell me about the poetry. I can understand that it's a private thing, and I'm just happy that she trusts me enough to have shared as much as she did with me. Still, I hope that one day she'll share some of her poetry with me one day. For her to have already written so much, and still writing, it must be pretty good._

_She told me a little bit about her family, and acquired a melancholy look as she spoke of how her parents ignore her most of the time, and when they do talk to her, more often than not, they call her by the name of her older, over-achieving sister, Olga. _

_I talked to her about what had happened to my parents, how they had left me with my grandparents as a baby so they could travel to a different country as a part of their jobs and had never returned. By now, we all just assumed that they had died. _

_We sympathized each other and learned so much more about each other than we had ever known there even was. _

_I haven't felt the way I have when I'm with Helga since Ruth and Lila, but it felt like... More. What I had felt for Ruth and Lila was nothing compared to this._

I finally catch up with her, and the sun is on the horizon, just now beginning to set. Helga is already looking at the setting sun, the golden light reflecting in her eyes. I watch her for a second, an easy smile on my face. She looks at me, her grin still happily spread across her face. Suddenly she throws her arms around me. I jump a little, surprised at her sudden show of affection, and after a second, I hug her back. We break apart.

"Helga," I say, "Do you want to go see the sunset?"

"I'd love to." She says, and we walk down the dock, and sit on the edge, our feet dangling just inches above the water.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, watching the once blue sky change to beautiful shades of orange, yellow, and pink. I look at Helga out of the corner of my eye and see that she looks so happy and peaceful, watching the almostly entirely set sun. I want to say something, but don't dare break the silence. I don't need to worry about that for long, though because she speaks first.

"I had such a wonderful day with you, Arnold." She says, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I did too." I say sincerely. I haven't had as great a day as this in, well, ever. I really enjoyed all of this quality time that we spent together, and I think... I think that I might be falling for her.

I look into her eyes, lost in a sea of beautiful blue thought. I attempt to describe the color to myself, but find it impossible. They sparkle more than polished diamonds in the sun, they're bluer than the ocean, and the sky, more worthy than even the royalist of blues. And yet, even though I can't describe the beauty of her gorgeous blue eyes, I know, without a moment of hesitation, or a hint of doubt, that this blue is by far my favorite color of them all.

My eyes go down to her pale pink lips, and I can't help but to imagine what they would feel like on mine. Then, as if my mind is on overdrive, I start to lean in a little bit, she notices this and leans in too, I watch as out of the corner of my eye, the sun disappears over the horizon, then I shut my eyes and close the distance between us, feeling her soft lips on my own. She tenses a little bit, but then she starts to kiss me back. It was a little awkward at first, trying to figure out how to move our lips together, but then it started to feel more natural, our lips getting the rhythm, and began to work in a harmonious way as we started to kiss more intensely. She wraps her arms around the back of my neck and I place mine behind her back, rubbing her up and down. Our tongues touch, and I hear a soft moan come from the back of her throat. The kiss was softer and sweeter than you would ever imagine, and tasted faintly of cherries.

When we finally pull apart, gasping for breath, I let out a small sigh. we sit there for a minute and look at the sky, quickly growing darker. Then, as if by silent agreement, we stand up and start walking back up the dock and begin the walk to her house.

After a couple of minutes, I can hear her humming softly. It was a familiar sounding tune, one I'm sure I have heard before, but can't place at the moment. Her voice was soft and melodious as she hummed the familiar notes. She looked so happy, a huge smile stretching across her face as she hummed her little song with a daydreamy look on her face. I blush, looking away, as I realize that I've been staring, but Helga doesn't seem to niotice.

I replay the kiss, remembering the feel of her soft lips, and the way our tongues worked perfectly together, our mouths such a perfect fit it seems like we were made for eachother. Maybe we are. I blush at the thought, but I desperately hope that it's true.

I longed to once more feel our mouths pressed together again. I look down and see her hand hanging limply at her side. I feel my fingers twitch, wanting Helga's fingers entwined in my own. I hesitate for a moment, afraid of how she would react to me holding her hand. I really don't want for her to reject me. What if she thinks we're moving too fast? Wait a minute. This wasn't technically a date, so that means we aren't a thing, so there's no way that we could be moving too fast, right? I push all of these thoughts out of my mind, and reach over and grab her hand.

Her hand tenses for a moment, surprised at the sudden touch, and I'm afraid that she's going to pull it away, but then she squeezes my own, looking up and smiling happily at me. I smile back, and we finish the walk back to her house. We hug and I tell her that I really had a great time again.

"We should really do something like this again sometime." I say, "How about next Saturday?" I ask, suddenly too nervous to even use the word 'date'.

"I'd like that." She says, and if it's even possible, her smile grows wider.

"Cool." I breathe.

"Cool." She repeats and walks up the steps to her front door.

She reaches for the knob, then turns around, hesitates with indecision in her eyes. Finally, she says, "Oh, and, uh, Arnold, about that kiss... it was just... you know, the, uh, the heat of the moment." She says, but her eyes say that she doesn't really believe that.

"No it wasn't." I say, knowingly.

She smiles. " Goodnight, Arnold." She says, before walking into her house and closing the door. I stare at it for a second before walking back to the boarding house, a smile I don't think will ever leave my face on.

_It's Tuesday_, I realize. _That means that it's only 4 more days before I get to hang out with Helga again!_ I think excitedly. _Wow, I'm already counting down the days. And, it's a good thing I get to see her tomorrow at school. I think I'd go crazy if I couldn't. _

I walk into my house, and am greeted by my Grandpa.

"There you are, Shortman, where've you been?" He asks, but he doesn't seem all that mad that I've been gone all day.

"With a friend." I answer vaguely, knowing fully well that if the borders were to find out about my small, okay, BIG, crush on Helga, they'd tease and harrasse me about it all the time.

"Oh?" Grandpa says, with a tone that implies that he knows more than I thought. "And does this "friend" of yours just happen to be the one with the one eyebrow and the pink bow?" He asks me with a wink.

I blush. _How does he know this? Did he see us together at one point?_ "Her name is Helga, Grandpa." I say.

"Is it now?" He asks, enjoying this confrontation a little bit too much. "And just what were you doing together, all day, _alone._" He stresses this last part, barely able to contain the chuckle at the back of his throat. He just loved busting Arnold's chops like this.

"Uh, we, uh, went to Slausen's, and the park and just hung out." I say, desperately wanting out of this conversation.

"Oh, so you weren't doing anything like, I don't know, say, SMOOCHING AT THE PIER!?" Grandpa accused, and busted out laughing, and my face feels like it's on fire.

"Uh, I, uh..." I trail off. _How did he know that? Did he see us, or did someone else see us?_ I thought. Grandpa just kept on laughing hysterically, and by the sound of it, he wasn't going to be stopping any time soon. "I'm going to bed." I say, wanting to bring an end from my embarrassment.

I walk up the stairs, and as I reach the top, opening the door, I hear my Grandpa quiet down, call up, "Goodnight, Shortman!" and I close my door, and immediately hear him start laughing again. I ignore it and crawl into my bed, realizing how exhausted I am. It was a long, beautiful day. I fall asleep imagining Helga's breathtakingly blue eyes.

**And, there was chapter 4! I hope that you liked it, I've been making the chapters longer for all of you with all the time I have in Algebra write. And, just for a heads up, a Helga POV should be coming up in the next couple of chapters, so get ready for that!**

**Also, I just realized as I was writing this that this is kinda messed up... fourth graders making out, um kinda weird... so I haven't come up with an age for them to be, so I guess that's up for you to decide. Also, if you liked this, please review and tell me what I could do to be better. To tell you the truth, this was the first kissing scene that I've written, so I really hope that you didn't hate it! **

**Thank you for reading, and see you next week with chapter five! Thx-alexham19**


	5. Chapter 5-Put on a Show

**Hello to everyone! So here is chapter five. Helga's POV, finally. A thank you to all of you that have been reviewing and my followers/favoriters. I love you all. Aaaanyways, here's chapter five! Read, review, enjoy! **

**Thx-alexham19**

Helga POV:

I felt his soft, warm lips move against mine. And that was when I woke up.

* * *

The past couple of days had been pretty... Weird... It's like there was a fog in my head, making certain things hazy. One of those things was my emotions.

So this concept kinda confuses me myself, but my theory for what had happened is that when the baseball that that stupid Football Head hit me with hit me, it must've hit me REALLY hard, because it seemed that my rudeness, sarcasm, and anger got knocked right out of my brain.

Throughout the last few days there have been many moments where I felt like I should be angry with those around me and do mean things to them, like calling them names and tripping them, but I really just wasn't angry. Even the thought of doing those usual mean things that I do was simply preposterous.

All I could think of the past few days was that I should be angry. _Why wasn't I bullying everyone around me? Why am I still not doing it when I'm thinking about how I should?_ No matter what I thought to try to work myself up and be angry, I felt nothing but the usual sense of calmness and joy that had been there since the whole baseball incident.

The kiss. Arnold and I had just spent easily the best day of my life together, and I was just so happy, and it wasn't just because of my lack of other emotions that I felt so overjoyed. I had spent the ENTIRE DAY talking with Arnold, and even better, I didn't even have to worry about being mean to him. I always am mean to people, out of fear of being judged, but once I feel comfortable enough, which I usually am not, and when someone finally brings it out of me it usually only lasts for minutes, I end up showing people my true self. Sure, some of the sarcasm and such are a part of my personality, so I kinda felt like Arnold wasn't really getting to know all of me, but he saw what really is my true self.

We talked all day, going to different places like Slausen's, the park, and my personal favorite-the pier.

It is now easily one of my top 5 favorite places to go to, after that glorious kiss that we shared.

His lips were even more luscious than I have ever imagined they would be-and trust me, I had some pretty high expectations. He was actually a really great kisser. If I hadn't known any better, I would think that he's had practice, but I know that he's really only kissed a few people before, but they weren't filled with half the amount of passion and love as this had been.

When he had kissed me, I really hadn't been expecting it, I mean, he is WAY out of my league. Not that I am complaining. I just figured that him spending the whole day with me was just him trying to be nice, or just friends, or because he felt bad for me or whatever. I was wrong. There's no way that he would have kissed me like that if he didn't at least feel _something_ for me... Right?

So basically my emotions were all over the place, surprise, joy, hope, fear, pleasure, you name it, it was there, and along with the emotions I had, I could practically feel my anger and attitude come out from wherever it is they were hiding in my head.

That is how I think it came back.

Ever since it had happened, I've been replaying the kiss over and over and over again, never wanting to forget. When our lips had first met, I felt myself tense up for a second before I relaxed, and almost immediately knew what to do. I melted into it, pouring all of my feelings out in the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

A voice in my head had kept telling me that I should push him away, that I should end all of this before I got hurt, or worse: hurt my beloved. But for once, I shushed that voice and gave into the passion that had been burning me to my core since preschool. It was beautiful, and I couldn't contain the moan that escaped from the back of my throat. Our kiss from that time when we did Romeo and Juliet was but child's play compared to this.

Still, I worried. All of this came out of nowhere. I mean, I would have noticed if he had liked me before, what with the amount of time that I spent admiring him from afar, right? He had noticed my change in mood day one, even before I had noticed it, so... What if he only liked me when I was being nice all of the time? I knew that this was all too good to be true. Arnold probably hates the real me. I want to yell at him for only liking me when I am not in my right mind, but it's not like I can blame him. The real me is horrible. No wonder he hated me so much before. I know that I was cruel to him and everyone else, for that matter, but do I really deserve THIS, him only liking me for a couple of days until he realizes that I'm back to normal, when he will tell me that he really hates the real me.

Actually, he wouldn't say it like that; he would try to be nice, insisting that we should just be friends, trying to make me feel less horrible, but really, maybe, if he broke my heart, I'd just get over him once and for all. Although, after so many years, I know that I will never get over him. I know now, after that day and that kiss, that I won't be able to go back to being just friends. Once you've tasted lemonade, you can't go back to drinking regular, plain old water.

_I guess that what we had is over_, I think. _He will end up finding out that I am no longer nice soon enough, and the second he does, he will tell me that he's really sorry, but he just doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him. __Better get my heart ready to be broken..._

_NO. This could be my only chance with the boy! I need him so much, I don't think I would make it without him after I have seemed to have fallen even deeper in love with him than I thought was physically possible. I love him even more than I ever have. I can't lose him. __That's it,_ I decide, _I love Arnold with all of my heart. I would do anything for him, and now that I have him, I will never let him go. I love him so much._

_Enough for me to be whatever he wants me to be._

_Enough to change who I am. _

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

When I get to school on Friday, I make sure to put on a real show, with a huge smile, so everyone still believes that I have changed and am no longer am mean.

When I walk through the doors, some people look over, not yet over the event that had happened Monday. I'm just glad that most seem to be over it. A couple of people here and there turn to their friends and start whispering to each other, obviously talking about me by the way they keep throwing glances my way, but most everyone has gotten over what had happened, worrying about whatever other school news or gossip was going around. I'm actually pretty grateful that people had gotten over the baseball-hospital incident thing so quickly, really only making a big deal out of it Tuesday, but what everyone had really been talking about was my obvious mood change, and my lack of scowling/yelling at people, so I was filled with relief when most people just ignored me like they usually did, and kept walking to my class, smile firmly stuck on my face.

I was just walking past the janitor's closet when the door suddenly opened, and before I could jump out of the way, two arms reach out and pull me in, shutting the door behind me. I blink a couple of times, trying to get used to the darkness of the closet.

Finally I manage to make out a tall figure... Or someone with really tall hair.

"Gerald!" I yell before remembering that I'm supposed to be playing the part of Little Miss Happy Sunshine. "I- Uh, I mean," I try to cover for my angry outburst, "Hey Gerald, what's- what's up?"

Even though I can still only barely make out his shape, unable to see his face, I can practically feel the suspicious look he is more than likely giving me. After a second, he speaks with a voice filled with about as much suspicion as his gaze, "What up, Pataki?" He says, getting straight to the point.

I decide to play dumb. "What do you mean, Gerald?" I ask innocently, putting maybe just a bit _too much _sugar in my voice.

"You know what i mean." Gerald says, his usually chill voice replaced with seriousness.

"No, I actually don't." I say which is actually mostly true: I don't know whether he knows that I'm faking now, or if he is just wondering about the recent change of my attitude over the last couple of days.

"You're up to something, and I want to know what it is." He says.

"Look," I start, "I really have no idea what you're talking about. I'm really not up to anything." I can now make out most of his facial features, and his eyes narrow, trying to catch me in a lie. He doesn't. I've gotten a bit too good at lying and faking stuff by now.

"Wait..." His face is showing his utter confusion. "So you aren't planning anything." He clarifies.

"Nope." I say calmly.

"You're not going to do something horrible in the near future."

"No, I am not."

"And you're really trying to change?" He asks.

That is when I really had to think about my answer. On one hand, Arnold thinks that my emotions have just up and up disappeared, and that I haven't noticed, but Arnold obviously hasn't talked to Gerald about all of this, or Gerald probably wouldn't have asked. He just thinks that I am trying to change or something. I really don't know how I should answer that, because if I say yes then if he tells Arnold, Arnold will know that they came back, and he won't like me anymore, but if I say no, Gerald would just be suspicious. But I can't risk Arnold finding out that they are back.

I choose my next words very, VERY, carefully. "I'm not _trying_ to change, Gerald, I already have." I say.

Gerald looks at me for a few seconds, thinking. "Alright." He says, finally.

"Okay." I say as I reach back for the door knob, turning it to the side.

"Oh, and Helga," Gerald says, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "I'm sorry I kinda freaked out a little back there. I was just looking out for Arnold."

"You're already forgiven." I say and walk back into the hallway. _Hey,_ I think, _May as well try to make Gerald's good side for when Arnold and I become a thing. IF we become a thing, that is._ I start walking to my next class, ready to take on the day.

I make sure that as genuine a smile as I can possibly fake is stuck on my face, stopping in front of the closed door to my classroom to take a second to prepare myself for what could be the most important show that I will ever put on in my life. Then I walk into the classroom and start to fake my way through the day.

**So there was chapter 5! Oh snap, Helga is about to start faking niceness! Will Arnold realize that she is faking? I don't know! Actually, wait, I do, but I can't tell you. I hope that you guys liked it, and I also hope that the length was good enough. As you (probably) know, I've been working on making the chapters longer, so this took me forever to type up. Anyways, please review and thanks again for reading this! See you next week with chapter 6! ****Thx-alexham19**


End file.
